I left my heart in Vegas
by Heel Princess
Summary: Orton/Lita. John and Randy make a bet that the legend killer cant have a comitted relationship. The stakes are raised that he must marry the next girl he sees, but when it turns out to be his best friend he has no idea how to react. crap summery better fi
1. Chapter 1

**I REALLY...REALLY shouldn't be starting ANOTHER new fic....but I couldn't resist this. It is a response to a challenge posted by cherrycokerocks on lj. I just tweaked it a little....so let me know...love it? Hate it? Keep it? Can it? Review please: ) love all you guys who take time to read my stuff and leave me feedback. **

Randy Orton smiled as he rolled the tape tightly around his wrists, "Come on John what is this the third time you've gone out with this same girl?"

The other man sighed as he took a seat on the nearby bench, "Yeah, it's called dating...you've probably never heard of it..."

"Ha-ha," The Missouri native said dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I've heard of it moron, I just don't see the need. Why keep seeing a girl if you can just sleep with her and find a new one next time you need some satisfaction..."

John twisted up his face, "I'm no prince but Jesus Christ, Randy, you've got to have something itchy going on down there by now."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing John." Randy replied, laughing as he got up to search for his knee pads.

Laughing himself the Boston man stood up to grab his water bottle, "I'm not jealous of your genital warts dude..."

"Very funny..."

"Seriously Randy, like when was the last time you were in a normal, monogamous relationship?" His friend just looked at him, obviously thinking very hard about the question. "My god, you can't even remember can you?"

No matter how much he thought about it Randy was still drawing blanks on the subject, "No I can't but... that's a good thing..."

John bent down to tie up his shoe laces when suddenly a smirk appeared on his face, "I bet you couldn't even be in one."

"Yeah because I wouldn't want to..."

The pair had been friends for years, and John knew exactly how to push his buttons, this could be very entertaining. "How does ten grand sound?"

Randy's head snapped around, "For what?"

He knew he had him now; Randy Orton could never back down from a bet... he once wore the same pair of underwear for a week to prove to Matt Hardy that he could still attract a woman while smelling like the inside of an old sock. "I'll give you ten thousand dollars of my own money if you can stay in a relationship for a month..."

The tattooed man's eyes lowered, "And what's in it for you exactly?"

"I just want to see you try...I give it a week...tops."

Slamming his locker angrily Randy turned around; "All right you got yourself a bet, but be prepared to put your money where your mouth is."

The trademark dimples made an appearance on the champions face, "Ok Randy but if you back out before then you have to pay _me_ the money..."

"Ok... but you know I never loose Cena."

Rubbing his chin in thought John seemed to have yet another light bulb go off, Randy recognized that look...and he wasn't sure he was going to like this. "You know what Randy, that's too easy...you need to show real commitment and loyalty here..."

Folding his arms over his chest Randy was ready for John to just get to the point, "Ok so how do you want me to do that?"

"I say we double the bet...but the next woman you see you have to ask her to marry you. If she says yes, you and I are on our way to Vegas and you're in for a whole month of wedded bliss."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, "John that's stupid, some random girl isn't going to marry me out of the blue..."

A sly grin was John's response, "Hey you're the one who thinks he can get any woman on the earth...if they want to sleep with you then surely they'd die to marry the one and only legend killer himself?"

Randy screwed up his face at his friend, "And if she says no?"

"Then it's all over, no money changes hands."

"Fine," Randy said, extending his hand for John to shake, "Bets on." Truthfully Randy was hoping the broad would just say no, who in their right mind would marry a stranger anyway? If she just shot him down he might have to live with his friend ribbing him for a while but that way no money was lost and he wouldn't have to get married. But he could never turn a bet...."I hope you realise this is the stupidest bet we've ever made."

He was about to sit back down when the locker room door flew open, "John can I borrow your..." The woman cut herself off mid-sentence when she noticed the stares she was getting from her two close friends, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

John couldn't hide the smile that was taking over his face at that moment, "No reason, just really happy to see you Ames..." He told her, walking over and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Um...have you been smoking some of Randy's 'herbs' John?"

He laughed as he looked over at the panicked expression on Randy's face, "No nothing like that, it's just that we were just talking about you...."

The red head pulled away from his embrace, "Randy do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I-I-I-I" He stuttered, unable to believe the path that fate had taken.

"Why are you too acting so fucking weird?" Amy asked, absolutely creeped out by the pair's odd behaviour.

John walked over to where they were standing, nudging Randy in the ribs, "Randy just has something to ask you that's all...." He said to them both before lowering his voice to whisper in the man's ear, "a bet's a bet bro,"

Randy tugged at his collar, and scratched his face, uncertain of how to go about what he knew he had to say. Was he really about to do this, was he actually about to propose to his best friend? John must have thought things were moving to slow as he reached out try and inconspicuously shove Randy onto his knees.

Amy looked down at him bewildered, as Trish walked in the room.

"Blondie..." John greeted her, watching her come to stand at his side. "You're just in time." He informed the Canadian, gently placing his arm around her waist.

She sent him a puzzled glance, "For what?"

"Umm will you marry me?" Randy blurted, his voice quick and soft.

"What?" She questioned, unable to tell from his low tone if she had actually heard what she though she heard.

Once again John stepped in without her knowledge, lightly kicking Randy in the back to signal to him to put more into it.

"Ow," He said under his breath, turning his attention back to Amy, "Will you marry me?" Randy repeated.

She looked up to see her friend standing there, giving her the death glare. Trish was nodding her head violently and Amy knew what she had to do, "Yes."

He got up off his knees and turned to John, about to utter the words "ok are you happy now?' when he realised she hadn't said no. "Wait what?"

"I said yes, I'll marry you Randy."

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment, and apparently it was just as big of a surprise to John...who looked like he had just witnessed someone getting hit by a bus.

Trish was the only one smiling... while everyone else seemed to be wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**So omg thanks for so many reviews on the first chap of this guys! i planned on updating all my stuff today but sadly this was the only one i got to because i was out. Sorry its such a short chap...keep the reviews coming :) thanks again**

The Canadian was glowing, "I just love weddings, don't you John?" She asked, looking over to see that his mouth was still gapping open. Elbowing him hard in the ribs he straightened up, "John!"

"Um yeah." He replied, obviously unable to wrap his head around the situation. Five minutes ago he was making a funny bet to prove a point to Orton and now two of his best friends were engaged.

Randy ran a hand nervously across the back of his neck as Trish started humming the wedding march behind him... "Bum bum ba bum...bum bum ba bum..." The blonde woman couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she slowly walked out of the room in time to her own voice, pretending to hold a bouquet as she did so.

Amy didn't know how to act, it was all so awkward, "Umm, I'm up soon so I should go," She explained, flailing her hands about as she looked at her two friends. "So I'll see you guys later..." The red head wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next so she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Randy on the cheek.

"Bye Ames..." Randy said softly, laying a hand to wear she had just kissed him.

Finally John smiled, breaking his shocked expression, "That's babe to you man." He said laughing, gripping his friends shoulder as he watched the door close behind her.

* * *

The red head ran up the hallway to catch up with Trish, "I can't believe I just did that."

"Well I can," Trish retorted, grabbing her friend by the hand, "This is exactly what you need."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure getting married is the best thing for me..."

Walking towards gorilla together Trish kept reassuring her that saying yes was the right answer, "Come on Amy, it's not like he's a stranger...he's a friend."

"I know but getting married?"

Trish offered her a smile, "Come on it's fate Amy, we were just in the next room talking about how it was time you got back on the horse since Adam broke your heart. What better way to stick it to the ass hole then by marrying someone else..."

She ran a hand back through her hair, "But come on I think this might be a little drastic..."

"No, it's perfect he'll see what a wonderful life he's missing out on with you. Besides if you decide you shouldn't be married you can just get a divorce, it's the twenty first century Amy...people get married and divorced for worse reasons all the time."

"I guess."

"Oh and as an added bonus its Randy Orton, I'm pretty sure you've been crushing on him forever...all that time you guys spend together, honestly tell me you've never thought about him in a more then friendly manor?"

A slight blush crept up on the Sanford natives face. "Oh my god you have thought about it," Trish said, laughing as she shoved her friend lightly to the side. "I never knew that my little Amy had such a dirty mind."

"Shut up," She said playfully, pushing Trish back.

* * *

"Tell me that didn't just happen John?" Randy asked softly, breaking the silence that had been hanging over them since the red head had left the room.

The other man was grinning, "Oh it happened..."

"She seriously said yes?"

John nodded, "She did, so should I start looking for tuxes...I am the best man I assume. Well that is if you haven't decided to call it off already."

Grabbing John roughly he slammed him into the near by lockers, "This isn't funny man, how am I supposed to just make my best friend my wife?"

The other man's faced turned serious, "Ok so just back out now...."

Letting go of his friend Randy ran his hand across the back of his neck in thought, "But she said yes, I can't just go back on it now...I mean this must mean she likes me or something right? I can't just stomp on her hear bro, not after what Adam did to her."

"I guess you're right on that one,"

Sighing Randy took a seat, "Of course I am, now what am I going to do about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So last night i had pretty much decided i was deleting this story but thanks to a pep talk from cherrycokerocks and some plot ideas i think im going to kepp going :)** **Review please**

Amy turned her pillow over and punched it three or four times before flopping her head back onto it again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to fall asleep, she just kept thinking about what an idiot she was for telling Randy she'd marry him. The red head didn't want to ruin anything between them, they had been best friends for what felt like forever, and in that one split second everything became suddenly awkward.

He had offered her a ride back to the hotel after the show but she already had her own rental in the parking lot and didn't see the point. So she just took off after her match, grabbed a shower and had been lying awake ever since.

She rolled over again in another fruitless effort to get comfortable; it seemed that sleep just didn't want to come. Sighing she looked up at the white ceiling, before closing her eyes. But just before she thought she might be finally drifting out of consciousness there was a knock on her door.

Swinging one leg over the side of the bed, quickly followed by the other, she staggered to her feet to answer it. The red head leaned up on her tip toes to look out the peep hole, surprised at who it was that was standing there. She quickly unlatched the chain lock and the deadbolt to let him in, "Randy what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and held up a small flask of Jack Daniels and two tins of coke, "I couldn't sleep, night cap?"

The Sanford native couldn't suppress her smile, "Sounds like a plan, maybe a couple of drinks will knock me out."

Randy walked into the small kitchen area of the hotel room and grabbed a couple of glasses before proceeding to mix their drinks. "So I didn't wake you?"

She shook her head no and sat down on the bed, flicking on the small tv. "Nope, I've just been tossing and turning."

He made his way over to wear she was and handed her one of the glasses before sitting down beside her to watch with her. Pushing his lips to the glass he smiled at her, "So what are we watching tonight Ames?"

Laughing she glanced at the small alarm clock on the side table, "Lets see it's three in thee morning, our options appear limited."

The St. Louis native snatched the remote from her, frantically flicking channels, until he came to a stop on an old episode of South Park, "Here we go,"

She sent him another smile as he scooted up further onto the bed to rest against the pillows and he motioned for her to join him. It was nothing unusual, her lying in his arms like that. They always cuddled up like this when they were just relaxing together...but she'd never enjoyed the sound of his heart beat more.

His hands moved to her hair, slowly playing with the tendrils of it that landed between his fingers. There were no need for words, both of them seemed to be enjoying the silent moment. His other arm moved around her, lightly brushing her bare arm.

The small touch made her shiver, and made goose bumps rise up on her skin. "Randy listen, maybe you didn't mean what you said back there, you can take it back, I promise I won't be mad with you."

Randy's eyes locked onto hers, and he could see the glimmer of hope in them. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he knew that she was lying...he knew that if he said he took it back it would crush her. "If you still want this Ames, then we're going to do this."

He could see her face light up, the glow resonating from her porcelain features, "You know what Randy; I never thought I'd ever want to get married...."

The Missouri native held in his sigh of relief, she was about to say she didn't want to...he would actually get out of this unscathed. Because he wanted her to end this, he wanted her to say no....Randy didn't want to get married, but he didn't want to break her heart either.

"But I do want to go through with this, I feel like it's fate."

He didn't know how to react, but he didn't have to. Because at that very second the door that Amy hadn't re-locked came flying open, and in rushed John Cena. "Amy I woke up and Orton was gone and..."

The other man's eyes landed on the two of them, his brow lowering at the position they were in. "Oh, there you are."

"I'm fine dude, I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh," He repeated unsure of what else to say.

"Yup..."

Looking around he didn't know what else there was to do but leave, no matter how much he didn't want to. "So I guess I'll just be going then..."

Randy nodded, and John moved back through the door that he had so aggressively bolted through. "That was weird..."

*silence*

When he didn't get a response Randy looked down to see that her body had grown limp and she was now peacefully sleeping on his chest. A grin took over his face at the sight of her, she just looked so perfect. Orton didn't have the heart to wake her so he slumped down as much as he could without causing her to stir and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to update, hope you guys like this chap, thanks for all the wonderful reviews on last chapter, keep them coming :)**

The sun struck Randy's face, forcing his eyes open. For a second the third generation superstar had no idea where he was, his back was cramped and it didn't look like his room. When he realised he couldn't moved his gaze moved downward to see Amy's head resting on his chest. It was then that he remembered he had showed up at her room the night before, and that this whole bet thing wasn't a weird nightmare. She was his proof.

He sighed and softly touched her head; she looked so gorgeous in the morning light. "Amy," Randy whispered, trying to wake her gently.

She stirred a little before moving her hands to her eyes, rubbing them to wake up. "Uh where am I?" The red head questioned sitting up before noticing that Randy was there with her.

Laughing at her he took her hand, "You're in your hotel room. We were hanging out and you fell asleep on me...literally."

"Oh," She said smiling, starting to wake up completely. "And you slept like that all night?"

He smiled back at her, "Yup, I didn't want to wake you."

She nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Aw, that's so sweet. But you should have woken me up so you could slide over and gotten comfy too. Although you do make a mighty fine pillow Orton."

"You don't mind that I stayed here all night?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I mean I should get used to it right? You're my fiancé we're bound to share a bed."

"Amy..." He started, unsure of how to address the issue, "I..."

Randy was about to try and change her mind about all this when she laid her hand tenderly on the side of his face. "What?" She asked softly.

He looked at her and she just looked so happy, she looked like him being there with her was the best morning she had had in forever. And it wasn't anything to do with his huge ego but he guessed it probably was. Everyone enjoyed companionship and comfort, and Amy was probably trying to get that from him since Adam had broken her heart in two. "Nothing..." The St. Louis native replied, unable to bring up his feelings at that moment.

She smiled and leaned in, tenderly placing her lips on his. Randy was taken back when she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, using his own move against him but he opened his mouth to her anyway... on instinct if nothing else. Her tongue danced with his in a simple kiss, but at the same time it was making him completely confused. Of course engaged people kiss but he had never once made any form of sexual move on the red head and now here she was kissing him.

He couldn't help but move his arms around, her holding her close in the tender moment before she pulled back smiling, "I just thought that might make things a little less awkward....It would be weird if our first kiss was at our wedding," She said laughing, crawling out of bed and heading for the coffee pot.

The Sanford native was a little surprised at how bold she was being, but everything was so uncomfortable between them that she was willing to try anything to lighten the mood. Besides if he was going to be her husband she would have to get over the weirdness of being involved with her friend. And like Trish had brought up yesterday...deep down she had wanted to do that for a while now.

She felt like she wasn't really being herself, but she welcomed the change. Amy wanted something new and different; the past hadn't exactly been kind to her. She had given her heart to a few men in her life, of course there was Matt and that didn't work out. Then Adam and he walked all over it, she walked into their relationship with instant feelings and was hoping to wind up with a long time commitment from him. But that wasn't what happened, so maybe this unconventional method of marrying first and finding love later just might work to her advantage.

Randy was even more taken back then she was by her actions, "Wow."

She smiled again and handed him a cup of the hot liquid before sitting back down on the bed beside him. "So what's the plan for our next couple of days off Randal?"

He ran his hand back over his shaved head on thought, if she was really going to do this then now seemed like as good a time as any. "I was thinking that maybe we could head to up Vegas, me and John have been taking about this and we really think it would be awesome to just do it. If were going swimming then why not dive in right?"

"Really, you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah I do, I mean John is going to come to be my best man, you can invite anyone you want and I'll fly them in."

Amy sipped on her coffee, "Ok, whatever you want to do....I'm just going to bring Patricia. No reason to make this a big scene."

He smiled, "I'm glad you're cool with it, a lot of girls would want months to plan a big fancy princess wedding with a whole lot of fuss and drama."

Another laugh escaped her throat, "Well I'm not most girls Randy...you should know that by now. Hell I never in my wildest dreams even thought I'd ever get married...so simple sounds spectacular to me."

"Great, I'll call John and have everything set up for us."

The red head nodded in response, "Sound's like a plan...." She paused for a moment, "Babe." Amy then proceeded to steal another soft kiss before Randy disappeared into the other room to get the ball rolling. She sighed and flopped back onto the bed, "Vegas...here we come."


End file.
